Harry Potter And The Festrix Endora Love Draught
by Duels
Summary: [HEY! THIS IS SNARRY! JUST BTW] Harry has fallen in love with his potions master! With the help of Ginny and an unknown person calling themselves 'The Architect', he creates a potions that even the master spy cant get away from; a love draught set to force the taker and brewer into endless amounts of awkward situations they cant escape until the taker falls in love with the brewer!


**Disclaimer Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah, JK Rowling owns it, blah blah, stuff about how everything regarding the original HP series and such belongs to her and all the trillion companies involved in the movies and books, disclaimer, blah, i love Alan Rickman, blah, only the made up story written here is mine, i wish i could marry Alan Rickman, blah blah, don't sue me, blah blah, ill return the wizarding world and such alike to JK Rowlings personal stash of magical shit when im done pairing people and toying with it and dancing with the nargals and tasting the mothereffin rainbow, and i wish i had a fairy godmother cuz i would wish for Alan Rickman, blah blah, disclaimer, blah, this is getting too personal, blah blah, disclaimer disclaimer, blah blah.**

**There.**

Harry Potter And The Festrix Endora Love Draught

I woke up today and got ready for potions. I walked downstairs and joined up with Ron and Hermione once I was ready. They of course, did not know what was about to take place. Of course, nor did anyone else. Perhaps i'll start from the beginning.

[Chapter 1: The Supposed Beginning]

Ginny knew even before I did. I think the reason why might have been because she's liked me for quite some time now. And hell, if I wasn't into blokes, I would definitely like her too. There's no denying that Ginny is very pretty, very smart, very talented, and very kind. She's a wonderful girl, but I never looked at her the way she looked at me. Instead, it was only her that ever looked in my direction for a reason other than friendship. And since I was always looking elsewhere, it didn't take long for her to confront me.

It was right after dinner one day in the Great Hall that Ginny approached me.

"Harry, do you mind if we had a word? Alone?" She said, eyeing her brother sarcastically as he shoveled everything in sight

"Sure thing, Gin. Gimme a second." I said as I pulled up my stuff and we left the Great Hall. It took a long time and quite a load of staircases before I realized she was taking me to the Room of Requirements. Once we found the door, she opened it and we went inside. She quietly whispered a silencing charm and then turned to me.

"It's Snape, isn't it." She said in a half questioning, half stating way.

"How did you know?" I ask, not caring about pretending like it wasn't true. After all, it WAS Ginny we were talking about here.

"How could I not!" She said laughing cutely and whacking me upside the head. "The way you stare at him dreamily, you might think the whole school knows by now." She said, sighing. "Honestly Harry, be a bit more discreet about these things, would you? You wouldn't want someone like Malfoy, or worse, Snape himself, finding out about your crush on that git of a potions master would you?" She said, looking at me.

"Yeah, sorry Gin. I guess you're right." I say, scratching the back of my head and laughing awkwardly.

"It's alriiiiight." She said, rolling her eyes. "So, Harry, what are you gonna do about it?" She asked, looking at me mischievously.

I looked at her and smiled awkwardly. "Do about what?" I asked, half not wanting to know where the conversation was going, half wanting to.

"What are you gonna do about this crush of yours? This is your first love since Cho Chang, and you yourself told us that you didn't love her, you only liked her. So technically speaking this is your first love, isn't it Harry." She said smirking.

"Yeah, so?"

"Soooo," She whispered "I think it would be very interesting if you had him fall in love with you too, don't you Harry?"

I laughed, only to look up again and realize she wasn't kidding around. "Well, what did you have in mind Gin?" I ask cautiously.

She said not a word, and only grinned.

And that was that. It took months to search for the right ingredients, but with Ginny's amazing help and scheming, we managed to whip up a potion that even Professor Snape would fall for.

The Festrix Endora Love Draught

Said to be one of the most powerful love potions in all of history. Odd thing was, it doesn't actually make the person fall in love with you. No, instead it gives to brewer of the potion immense power over the life of the person who drinks the potion. I would love to see it was I who found the potion, but unfortunately it wasn't me or Ginny. Instead, it was someone else, and unknown person. We have no idea who it was that found the book that the potion was in, but one day it arrived on my bed in a red and gold box. Oddly enough, the page with the potion was even already marked with a sticky note. In the box along with the book was a note, signed 'Sincerely, The Architect.' Whoever that is.

I managed to whip up the potion last night just in time for potions today. I don't know how it will go, but for some reason, i'm sure that it'll work.

Let's see how this goes, shall we?

- Harry P


End file.
